kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Anti-Reconnaissance and Intelligence Services
The Anti-Reconnaissance and Intelligence Services is the main intelligence branch of Academy City and is the fanfiction counterpart of the Central Intelligence Agency; the agency also appears as the primary antagonist agency for A Story of Hearts series, and is responsible for multiple Black Operations and events throughout the series. Origins November 12 - Operation: NOVEMBER BLACK, Holy Blade Order members sought the creation of an Intelligence Service that was capable of things that cannot be told to the Director. Under Intelligence Commission Act 7, they created a small division within the Anti-Skill called the, Special Intelligence Division the division carried out multiple controversial operations such as the assassination of Kyle Luminara’s father. As a success, the small division in the Anti-Skill was created into an official agency called, Secretive Intelligence Neutralization Services '''that specialized in Counterintelligence. Later on, Jurisdictions and Judges of the Holy Blade Order backstabbed Academy City by the creation of the Genesis-8 a well feared Regenesis Planet Destroyer that was used by the Holy Blade Order to destroy Academy City, A Group of Heroes with superhuman abilities allied with SINS and eventually they defeated the Holy Blade Order... Just in time for SINS Director to detonate Genesis-8 while our heroes are on board. After the backstabbing and deaths, the Agency was given further power and authority to work “above the law” legally and was renamed to the '''Anti-Reconnaissance Intelligence Services or ARIS to uphold the abilities of Counterintelligence and Intelligence along with Black Operations and Propaganda. Notable Engagements Operation: NOVEMBER BLACK Assassination of President Advent Luminara famous for engaging in multiple wars with Academy City for its cruelty to other nations, he is eventually killed in his office by an undercover SINS operative. Operation: Heroes of Light? Because of the Holy Blade Order’s perception of the Academy city being “oppressive” they create the Genesis-8 in order to end Academy City’s dictatorship in the World. However, new manipulated “heroes” arrived to “save the day” along with SINS they attacked Genesis-8 and defeated most members, in anger the Leader of the Order shot Malevolence Crystalised into the firing pin of Genesis-8 only to be impaled by Alex Wolfsbane in the chest throwing him to the firing pin as well. As the Heroes leave along with four, captured members, they leave for Academy City... Only to get quarantined in Genesis-8 to its detonation by SINS Director Neo Prometheus. Operation: Dead World Below ARIS Quarantine Subject Kagai Touketsu has escaped the ARIS Asylum and is on the run with a suspected “Hero” with the same abilities as the KIA ones in Genesis-8. Moderator Mitsukai Zansatsu is sent to assassinate and leave “No More Heroes” in the world. Sub-Divisions Special Activities Command “You are the Hero, that saved Academy City countlessly, the Hero that people don’t know, the Hero that has no mouth only ears that listen to orders, A Hero, that doesn’t exist.” ''– ''SPECACTCOM’s Motto SPECACTCOM is the Covert Ops (Black Operations) branch of ARIS, mainly responsible for Kagai Touketsu’s capturing and retrieval, they commonly accompany the Moderator in her “cat and mouse” game with Kagai. They are chosen from multiple Special Forces in Academy City. Exo-459 Covert Warfare Corps To be continued... Trivia *The Anti-Reconnaissance and Intelligence Agency was mainly based by the real life, Central Intelligence Agency. *Neo Prometheus is based on Neo who was the leader of Special Operations in Remnant: Change The World! *The creation of this agency inside the Dead World universe was inspired by Call of Duty: Black ops.﻿ Category:Groups and Organizations